Love's Requim
by TheEvilOne69
Summary: Plot to get Yuffers and Vinny together AU, and stuff. 3rd chapter up, I'm so happy! REVIEW, or your lives you shall forfeit. I kid, I kid. But seriously, do it.
1. And it was good

Hello guys I am the creator of this very wonderful and mushy story, I am also the creator of a failed project called the Hemophiliac Mog, so check that out in the Humor section and whatever. So this will be a Yuffintine, in my belief that they are the best and most romantic couple out there, and I also believe that there was some sexual tension between those two during the game, but I won't go into that right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I (do not) own final fantasy 7, I (am not) the ruler of all that is gaming.  
  
The fact that Yuffie had feelings for Vincent was obvious, obvious to everyone except for Vincent that is. Though she could not express herself very much, because she was always on the verge of vomiting all over her Nikes. The idea had never even crossed Vincent's mind, all he ever thinks about is his once love Lucricia, which doesn't help his love life too much. Finally the Cloud and Tifa had an idea to set the two up, but it would require the help of Cid, Barret, Nanaki, and Aries. "Ok guys, here is the plan:  
  
Phase I: Cid will try and get Vincent drunk, as he seems to be the only one Vincent will even have a beer with.  
  
Phase II: Tifa will try and get Yuffie to admit her crush, because this would all be a ridiculous crusade if are intuitions were not accurate. Tifa will try any way possible to coax her into saying it.  
  
Phase III: Barret will try and get them in the same room together. Simple enough.  
  
Phase IV: Nanaki, you will be in the same room, pretend you are asleep, you will tell us what happened.  
  
Phase V: Aries will try her best to keep quiet, we will give you what you need to do in a little bit." Cloud said.  
  
"Ok, ready guys?" Tifa said enthusiastically, "Let's get going!"  
  
So the Cid set of to deploy phase I. Cid found Vincent at his usual place in the control room.  
  
"Yo, Vincent, what's up?" Cid said like a 14 year old.  
  
"Not much." Vincent replied, with no tone in his voice what so ever.  
  
"Sooooooo, wanna go out and have a couple of hundred of beers?"  
  
"Sure, whatever" he replied. He seemed more and more distant these past few days.  
  
"Cool, get your cape." Cid said excitedly, he always loved the opportunity to get drunk.  
  
At Spanky's, the world's finest bar in town, Cid is getting drunk, yet Vincent is on his first drink still.  
  
"Vinsent, wash wrong bhuddy?" Cid asked in the most incoherent voice you have ever heard.  
  
"You promise not to tell anybody?" Vincent asked apprehensively.  
  
"Shure man, you know what, you're my best friend, I love y-" and passed out.  
  
If only I could tell someone... Vincent thought, ...that I love Yuffie.  
  
The next day they enacted Phase II, to get Yuffie to admit that she had a crush on Vincent.  
  
"Yuffie?" Tifa said  
  
"Wassap, Tifa?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"If you had to go out with anyone in the Highwind, who would it be, any guy I mean."  
  
"I know Tifa I am not a lesbian, hehe, I don't know, I think I would have to choose... you promise not to tell?"  
  
"Sure, I don't go around and tell people who other people like."  
  
"O.K. I would have to choose Vinny."  
  
"Really! I would have always thought you would say Cloud."  
  
"No, it's not as if Clouds not cool, it's just that I've always seen him as just a big brother."  
  
"Why Vincent."  
  
"Well it just seems that he needs cheering up and I am always cheery, it is sad that he isn't ever happy."  
  
"Oh well why don't you ask him out, you know he might like you back, it's just that he would never express that, you know how he is, he never talks if he doesn't have to."  
  
"Ya, maybe I will ask him out."  
  
So this is the end of the chapter. I will definitely post more on this, this is like one of those soap operas or something like that. Laters. 


	2. The bedroom Shutin

I'm Back Biatch... I'm sorry for that outburst, but I am, for the longest time I have been away, but now has inserted the wordpad format, hopefully it works out all right. I seriously like to thank everyone who reads this piece of crap, I check my reviews and see that some very talented writers are actually like my work, which surprises me. Well on to the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer, I Do (not) own Final Fantasy, Wait.... Didn't I use that joke before?

"Holy Shit! Some dude just snuck in da Highwind! He's got a gun!" Barret yelled.

"Smart..." Cloud said sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Well, I could think of anything else!" He shot back

Just then, Yuffie and Vincent came running to the door and lept into the room, with Aeris following behind them. Tifa abruptly grabbed her and dragged her away.

"You idiot there is a guy with a gun in there!" Aeris said.

"Wow, you really are thick aren't you?" Tifa said disdainfully.

"Hey there's no one in here except-" Yuffie yelled, before the door was slammed in her face with the doors blocked with a chair.

"nanaki..." Yuffie said dully.

"Something is going on here." Vincent said.

"Can't get nothing past you Vincent, huh?" she asked.

"God damn, I hope Vincent like her," Tifa said, "we don't know thanks to Cid!!" She added while kicking him.

"Son of a bitch!!" He yelped jumping up and down on his good leg.

"An' thats Phase III..." Barret said, with a satisfied smurk on his face.

"Yep, now we just wait to here what they say from nanaki.

Ok that is the end of the chapter, I wish I could write more but it is 7:30 in the morning and I haven't had any sleep at all. Curse you insomnia... Dang this thing is probably screwed up, man, listening to heavy metal while writing it. I hope you guys like it

Yuff: Thank you for the complements, now I just hope I don't screw it up so you won't write a sequel.

and to everyone else who reviewed telling me to update, I finally did, and for making you wait, here is a cookie and a Plushie, (Hehe, stole a page from Ezri's book)

Laters!!!


	3. Queer eyes, Lucrecia, and Fish hooks

Ok 3rd chapter in the books people, this is the third chapter in the series. I noticed that the chapters are way to short, which really sucks so I will try to explain more to stretch out the chapter, I think that will make it alot better.

Disclaimer (John Kerry style): To all of the people out there, to whom is reading this, I must tell you, the product that the cast of charecters pertains to, I do not own it, which is to say Square-Enix owns it. To this, I weep. But alas! It shall be mine someday... It shall.

"Vincent, can I ask you a question?" Yuffie asked.

"What?" He asked, not really paying much attention, trying to figure a way out, without damaging anything.

"Why do you dress like that?" she asked him.

"The Queer Eye guys haven't come to yet. So for now it's this." He said flipedly.

"COME ON!!!! I'm serious Vincent!" she cried.

Vincent stopped what he was doing and sat down in the recliner next to him, "Dress like what, Yuffie?" he said exsasperated. For someone he truely adored, she sure could get on your nerves at times.

"Like all moody and dark... it kind of makes me sad when I look at you..." she said woefully.

"I never said you had to look at me, now did I?" Vincent said, with sadness creeping into his voice, "Anyway, if you must know, I dressed like this ever sense Lucrecia died..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She told him.

"It doesn't matter..." he said.

"You never told me much about her. Can you tell me now?" She asked.

"Lucrecia... How can you put her into words?" he asked to nobody. "She was an angel, always doing for others and never once doing for herself. The only thing she truly wanted to do for herself was to hold her only child, Sephiroth, and that... she was never allowed to do. Hojo killed her right after her precious child was born. Just a specimen to Hojo, he no longer needed her for anything. and injected her with a lethal dose of Potassium cyanide..."

"Oh, my gods..." Yuffie said mournfully.

"She was so beutiful, long auburn hair down to the middle of her back. Sparkiling blue eyes, before the mako..." he said, "full cherry red lips, a cute little petite nose, and I smile that would make a man do anything..." He finished, with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, I wish I could be that beutiful..." Yuffie replied, not so much as a put down on her self, but a compliment to Lurcecia.

"Yuffie, you are beutiful, Yuffie, and don't let anyone tell you that you are not." Vincent said to the young Shinobi.

"Did you have fun listening to our conversation?" she asked.

"Exuse me?" Vincent replied.

"I said, DID YOU HAVE FUN LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION NANAKI!!" she screamed, pouncing on Nanaki giving him a double fish hook.

"Achlrwrw, reffie, ge off we!!!" Nanaki thrashed around trying to get Yuffie off of him.

Finally succeding, Nanaki asked, "How did you know I was awake?"

"As a ninja and a thief, one most know the actions of the body, when someone is asleep, thier breating becomes slower, deeper and more rhythmatic, you were breating at a regular pace, thus giving off that you were still awake." she informed him.

"You learn something new everyday, even though you are 48 years old." He said more to himself than to Yuffie.

"Very good Yuffie, I did not notice this." Vincent complemented.

"The details of a great thief." She replied.

Nanaki pawed at the door. The code for letting them out. While he was walking out, Yuffie said, "Thanks for the complement Vincent."

"I only speak the truth Yuffie." he replied.

AN: Ok thats my chapter, I think it is a little longer than the other ones ok. Thanks for reading my story. It really means alot to me.

Oh, yea. I got Lucrecia's look off of what I thought to be a beutiful woman. I don't know if she looks like that cuz I really don't remeber how she looks. So if it isn't sorry.

One more thing, I'm deffinetly not the best when it comes to adjectives, so if the words sound misplaced, I am sorry.

The Scarlet Stalker: I kinda did that on perpose. Cuz when I first felt true love, I couldn't really explain it. It was just there and I didn't know why either, so you know. I don't think this one will end up like the mine though.

And to all my other reviewers, thank you so much for reading and I promise to update soon!!

Luv yas!!!


End file.
